one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Nanaya Vs. Jonathan Joestar
Makoto Nanaya Vs. Jonathan Joestar is Episode 16 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees In the episode, Makoto Nanaya from the BlazBlue series fights Jonathan Joestar from the Jojo's Bizarre adventure series. Description Two combatants who punch hard and fast duke it out! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight An announcer stood in the middle of an arena. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Grand Finale! The two combatants will now make their way onto the stage! On our left, we have the Beastkin who really packs a punch, Makoto Nanaya!" Makoto walked onto the stage battle ready. "And on our right, it's the vampire hunting Hamon user, give it up for Jonathan Joestar! Jonathan entered the arena. "Are you ready everyone?" TWO WALK IN, ONE WALKS OUT! FIGHT! Makoto rushed forward and attempted to strike Jonathan but the attack was blocked by Jonathan's arms. Jonathan then quickly punched Makoto several times before ending the combo with an overhead strike that knocked Makoto onto the ground and caused her to skid back a little. Makoto got back up and used Comet Cannon to place an energy ball. Jonathan attempted to move forward and land more punches but Makoto used Break Shot to send the energy ball flying towards Jonathan, hitting him. Makoto then grabbed Jonathan and began to hit him with her tail. She then used Corona Upper to perform an uppercut that sent Jonathan into the air. Mokato jumped up and threw Jonathan to the ground. Jonathan landed on his feet and saw Makoto landing as well. She was a bit too far to land a melee attack but that was no problem for Jonathan. He attempted to throw a punch. "ZOOM PUNCH!" Jonathan's arm extended and his fist hit Makoto in the face. Jonathan pulled out his sword and began slashing Makoto. Makoto skidded back far from Jonathan and started to run at him again. This time, two clones appeared above her. Jonathan attacked the Makoto in front him, but it turned out to be an illusion. The real Makoto kicked Jonathan from above and as she landed, she punched Jonathan over and over until Jonathan blocked the combo. Jonathan placed his fist on the ground and released a ripple wave that traveled through the earth and appeared underneath Makoto, who was hit by it. Makoto was sent skyward. Jonathan jumped up and grabbed her by the tail. Once he landed, he slammed Makoto into the ground a handful of times before releasing her. Makoto got up, but Jonathan was ready to finish the battle. He charged up an attack and started releasing rapid punches "SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!" Jonathan shortly realized he wasn't punching Makoto, in fact, she wasn't even in front of him! Makoto had used Eclipse Turn to swiftly move behind Jonathan. As Jonathan turned around Makoto unleashed Planet Crusher and hit Jonathan with a barrage of punches before performing a hard uppercut that sent Jonathan flying into the moon while splitting it apart! K.O.! The announcer looked up. "It doesn't look like he's coming back from that..." he held up Makoto's hand "...And I guess this means that our winner is Makoto Nanaya!" The crowd cheered. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... MAKOTO NANAYA! (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees